Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel technology, and in particular to a display panel, a method of manufacturing a display panel, and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
With the development and progress of technology, liquid crystal display has advantages including a thin body, low power consumption, and low radiation. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display becomes the mainstream display products and has been widely used. Most of the liquid crystal displays on the market are backlit liquid crystal display, comprising a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel works by placing liquid crystal molecules between two parallel glass substrates and applying a driving voltage to the two glass substrates to control the direction of rotation of the liquid crystal molecules. As a result, the light from the backlight module is reflected to generate images.
Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) has gradually dominated the display field due to its low power consumption, excellent image quality and high production yield. Similarly, the TFT-LCD includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel includes a color filter substrate (CF Substrate), a thin-film transistor substrate (TFT Substrate), and a mask. There are transparent electrodes on the inner side of the CF Substrate and the TFT Substrate. A layer of liquid crystal molecules (LC) is sandwiched between the two substrates.
With the gradual development of LCD products, people are thinking and making improvements on how to make LCD with more excellent performance, for example, making LCD products be adjustable automatically according to changes in the external environment.
It should be noted that the above description of the technical background is merely intended to facilitate a clear and complete description of the technical solution of the present application and to facilitate the understanding of those skilled in the art. The foregoing technical solutions are not to be construed as well known to those skilled in the art simply because these technical solutions are described in the Background of the invention.